


Real Estate Blues

by SecurityBreach



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Attempt at Humor, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Enemies to Lovers, Familiars, Idiots in Love, M/M, References to Shakespeare, Short & Sweet, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:22:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25148410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecurityBreach/pseuds/SecurityBreach
Summary: Sir Anthony Stark has accepted Loki's invitation for tea. Now the warlock hopes that everything will go as planned.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 65





	Real Estate Blues

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IzHunny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzHunny/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Highly Effective Intervention](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18174683) by [SecurityBreach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecurityBreach/pseuds/SecurityBreach). 



> Thank you IzHunny for introducing me to the adjective _callipygian_. I feel it's a most useful term in the _frostiron_ fandom because it applies to both protagonists. Thank you very much! This fic is for you.
> 
> The fic is a direct sequel to my drabble _A Highly Effective Intervention_ which you can find [here.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18174683) Please read the drabble first; the sequel doesn't make any sense without it.
> 
> Just like the drabble, this story is based on the following prompt by @writing-prompt-s on tumblr: ['The strongest warlock in all the land uses his power to constantly kidnap the princess. Most people believe it’s because he’s in love with her, but they have it all wrong. He’s in love with the knight who always comes to save her.'](https://writing-prompt-s.tumblr.com/post/183547098056/the-strongest-warlock-in-all-the-land-uses-his)

Loki, the strongest and most famous warlock in all the land, was staring at his reflection in the mirror. _Item_ , he thought, inventorying his features while trying not to think too much on the knight he was wooing. _Two lips, indifferent red; item, two gr_ _een_ _eyes, with lids to them; item, one neck, one chin, and_ _… Heck, what’s the smell?_

Sometimes, Loki really hated living in a tower. The whole building was somehow chimney-shaped, but, for reasons unknown, it didn’t work. Whenever things caught fire, Loki was sure to be the last to notice. It also meant he’d always have to climb either upstairs or downstairs to get stuff done because the total number of rooms on each floor was always one. He’d often thought about moving, but, for some freakish reason he would never comprehend, the good people of the realm had decided that magic users had to live in architectural structures that looked kind of impressive from the outside, but were a pain in the neck to inhabit.

 _Just go and ask the Gingerbread Witch_ , Loki thought with feeling, At least, the tower and its countless steep stairs had given Loki a powerful set of leg muscles, a shapely ass and, instead of diabetes like that poor witch who couldn’t breathe without inhaling an overdose of powdered sugar, an impressive lung capacity.

 _I_ _should have m_ _inions_ _for this kind of work_ . This was another drawback that came with the tower: he couldn’t even make minions stay and a warlock of his calibre, Loki felt, was entitled to at least one. But, no. They always complained about cramps in their calves and tried to claim an unreasonable amount of expenses for wear and tear of shoes. _So no minions for me,_ Loki mused while feeling utterly frustrated by the fact.

Now the callipygian warlock hurried downstairs into his kitchen only to discover that a cake he had totally forgotten about was now smouldering in the oven.

Fortunately, a look at the display of baked goods on his sideboard confirmed that he had pastries and sandwiches in abundance. _Good,_ Loki thought.

It would have been too late to start baking again anyway, because Loki’s alarms already alerted him to the fact that Sir Anthony Stark was approaching. This time, the knight known as _Iron Man_ wasn’t wearing his famous red-and-gold armour; instead, he carried a huge bouquet and a bright smile.

Just as Loki was throwing the remains of the cake into a sand filled bucket and covering it carefully to extinguish the glowing embers, another thought crossed his mind. _Have I disabled all my_ _magic barriers?_ he wondered in panic, but, much to his relief, Sir Anthony was able to cross the tower’s moat without being attacked by any poison-dribbling fire beasts. The knight even stopped to give some titbits to Pongo the Giant Platypus, who was the only familiar willing to stay with Loki, because, despite of all the drawbacks of the tower, the moat was quality. Pongo never tired of telling Loki that it was the best in the whole realm, and the warlock felt there was some kind of satisfaction hidden in this particular piece of information.

Then, Sir Anthony looked up again and spotted the warlock who was watching him from out of the window. ‘Hi there, handsome!’ he exclaimed, and Loki blushed.

‘Coming,’ Loki answered and hurried down even more stairs. When he opened his front door, he just knew that his usually pale cheeks were flushed from excitement and the expression on the knight’s face told him that his guest liked what he saw.

Sir Anthony’s smile grew even brighter as he said his greetings and handed Loki the flowers.

‘Thank you,’ whispered Loki, almost overwhelmed by the warmth in Sir Anthony’s dark eyes. ‘Would you like to come inside?’

‘Indeed I would!’ exclaimed the knight, still smiling as he crossed the threshold.

 _Is this what happiness looks like?_ Loki wondered and, full of hope, he smiled back at the man he’d admired for so long.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading my ficlet! 
> 
> The lines Loki says at the beginning of the fic come from William Shakespeare's play _Twelfth Night_ , Act 1, Scene 5. I love that play and just wanted to fool around a bit. I hope the Bard doesn't mind.
> 
> Would you like to leave a coment or kudos? I would love to hear from you :D


End file.
